


jon is insecure, i mean- jealous-

by carlislescult



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is sad, Jon is Broken, M/M, Soft Tormund Giantsbane, Them being married is implied, Tormund is oblivious, Tormund loves Jon, emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlislescult/pseuds/carlislescult
Summary: jon loves tormund, and takes his admiration for brienne of tarth harshly.tormund is oblivious, but loves jon with his whole heart. not her.note: very self indulgent, i just wanted to make myself cry!
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	jon is insecure, i mean- jealous-

tormund had been talking about brienne of fucking tarth for hours now. ever since he stumbled into their room in another one of his drunken stupors. 

jon had been listening to this for weeks. he’d been watching it too. he didn’t want to voice anything to tormund, for reasons unknown to everyone but jon himself. 

was he not enough? he knows he’s been difficult, and stubborn. sometimes jon thinks hes too much, too weak, for tormund. and it seems tormund has finally realized that for himself. 

“she’s so strong jon, ye should’a seen the way she fuckin’ knocked his ass out.” he sighed, making a euphoric face, “amazin’.” 

he didn’t seem to notice the frown set on his husband’s face as he kept on.

he wasn’t quite thinking. not willing to. 

“honestly, if i wasn’t married,” 

jon closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

“i’d have a go at her.” 

jon snow flinched, his eyes closed automatically, not willing to let himself seem even more weak in front of his supposed husband, who supposedly loved him. 

why would he say that, was it something jon did? did he do something to tormund? was it his baggage? jon snow was tired. 

tormund must’ve sobered up when he said that because he wasn’t talking or moving at the moment. he might’ve even felt jons flinch. 

“little crow-“

“please get out.” 

“no,” tormund turned, letting himself face the younger boy. “i don’t know what came over me. i would never do somethin’ like that.” he reached out to run his hands through jons hair, surprised when he actually let him. 

“yes you would.” jon sounded pitiful, he probably looked it too. 

the tears couldn’t stop, and he had enough of holding himself back. tormund seemed visibly upset at the sight of jon.

“aye, i would. but not to you.” 

jons lip quivers, “why- why the fuck would you say that to me?” 

he grips the furs over both of them tighter, trying to ground himself before he slips into uneven breaths. 

tormund flinches at the emotional tone of his crows voice. “i love you, little crow.” he smiled at jon, smoothing his hair back some more. “that’s not gonna change whatsoever.” 

he pressed a kiss to jons forehead, making the younger of the two turn red, “please don’t leave me tormund,” jon finally let go, latching onto tormunds under shirt, “you’re all i have tor, i love you with everything. please-“ 

tormund was livid, why would he ever think something like that he never knew. he didn’t care for jons problems, his difficulties, they just made his love grow. hearing jon like this, broke his heart. 

he squeezed jon closer to him, “you listen to me jon snow, i will never leave you.” he grabbed his head, both hands on each of side of jons head. “do you hear me?” he ran his fingers under his eyes, wiping the last of his tears. 

“i love you.” he looked up at the older man.

“as i you.” the emotion in tormunds eyes and words we’re almost too much for jon, but all he could do was grab the gingers beard and pull him in for a much needed kiss. 

tormund had no time to dwell on his guilt, for he was too busy making it up to jon snow, the love of his god forsaken life.


End file.
